Happy valentimes Day Naruto
by shadowamy88
Summary: What happends when Hinata wanted to give Naruto a gift but is seen with Sakura. Will Naurto be able to have Hinata heart or will stay with Sakura


It was in the afternoon everyone went out to have fun with there love ones. Naruto was wasiting outside to met someone who left a note its said "Naruto at 12 pm met me at the staires that have Valentimes day in red. I want to tell you something that is importan to me" So he was waiting for that person and then about 10 min when he got there Sakaru saw Naruto and went to him and hug him 

Sakura :"Naruto i love you happy Valentimes day."

Naurto: "Sa...Sakura what...are you doing...i...thought you love sasuke" (blushing)

Sakura: " No i love you i just had a crush on him for a long time, but he never talk to me...i love you Naruto"

Hinata: before she get there she went to get Naruto a gift "I hope Naruto will like this" and when she get there she was Naruto hand almost around sakura and he was blushing. when she saw this she left in so much pain "What...Naruto is hugging...Sakura...(crying)...why...Naruto..."

Naruto see hinatastanding there crying "Hinata!...its...not...what you think" and she runs and drop the gift that she was planing to give to Naruto "Hinata...Wait..."

Sakura holds Naruto "NO Naruto...dont leave me..." she looks at Naruto "do you love her more than me"

Naruto looks at Sakura "Sakura let go of me" he pushes sakura adn went where Hinata drop the gift and picks it up and looks at it

Sakura "Answer me Naruto do you love Hinata" she slowly cry

Naruto slowly turns and look at Sakura "Sakura your my teammate and were friends also I use to have a crush on you, but you always look at Sasuke and never me. So now i started to have feeling for Hinata which now i realize i love her...im sorry Sakura i dont love you"

Sakura looks at Naruto and crys"Naruto..." she runs and cries to find out that her heart was beening pour out of love for naruto but just to find out that her heart was broken

* * *

After she ran from seeing what Naruto and Sakura were doing she ran out of the village into the forest and went to her favorit tree to sit down and cry out her feeling. "Why do i feel so much pain in my heart...why can't i be brave to tell Naruto that i love him. "She sat there crying knowing that she is weak and maybe Naruto may have a better life with Sakura. 

Back at the village Naruto went to find where Hinata is , but have no idea where she was so he went to the only person that my know her will enough, but hates Naruto. " Hey Neji...mmmmmm do you know where Hinata is?"

Neji look at Naruto with cold dead eyes that is maybe ready to fight him. "Why do you want to know i have no idea ...Why what Naruto!!...What do you do to her if i found out that you hurt her or try to rape her i will kill you without a thought!!." Nejis' eye are more cold and his is ready to perpare to fight.

"I...did...I did nothing to her she just saw me with Sakura, but she wass hugging ,but i did like her anymore" Naruto got a scaried look at his face knowing that Neji maybe kill him and he is ready to fight if he needs to

Neji got really angery with Naruto "YOU IDIDOT ...YOU DONT KNOW THAT FOR MANY YEARS SHE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT IS YOUR AND YOU NEVER LOOK AT HER LIKE SHE LOOK AT YOU!!" he turns around and slowly walks away and suddenly stops "She might be at her favorite tree which is about 10 miles N out of the village." Then walks away in to the darkness.

"a...ok...thanks Neji." Naruto went where Neji told him to go, but its was dark now and he still couldn't find Hinata eventhough he was about 10 mile heading N, but he can't find her. "was Neji lying to me just to make me feel worse on what i did to Hinata. Or does he not want me to come back to the village again" he thought in his head woundering if he will find Hinata. Then suddently Naruto heared a fant cry,so he went were the cries were coming from and see a girl with long blue who was whiping her eyes adn went town from the tree. He jumped down in front of the girl and frighten her "Hinata.."

Hinata blushed when she see Naruto jumped from the tree. "Naruto...why are you here ..i thought that your with Sakura." she turns around trying to to see Naruto look at her knowing that she cried all day.

Naruto walks behind her and put his arms around Hinatas' waist "i dont love her...i love you ...your the only person who sees me as me not the fox demon that is inside of me...im sorry if i hurt you in anyway...i should have known that you loved me but i was stuipd... im sorry Hinata will you forgive me."

Hinata slwly turns around and look at him straight at the eye "For so long i wanted to tell you how i felt...Naruto i...i...i love you" they both hold and and hug eachother. Naruto looks at Hinata put his hand on her cheek and they slowly kissed.

"Oh ya that remindes me i love the gift and here you ran off before i was able to give it to you" he smiled adn look at her in the eye

she blushed "Thank you ... Naruto." they went back to the village holding hands for everyone to see "Naruto...Happy Valentimes Day" she blushed and looking at Naruto

"Happy Valentimes Day Hinata" he kiss her

* * *

after sakura ran from what Naruto said she went to the forest where she was frist train with Naruto and Sasuke. she sat there thinking why was that no one to love her "i guess ill die alone with no one to love me" she sat there crying knowing that Naruto have Hinata and Sasuke will never love her. But she didnt know that she was alone. its started to rain when she got there. 

Sasuke came to that area to train on his Sharingan when he hear a cry and think to him self "what in the world could any one be here i thought there would no one here tonight scene its Valentimes Day" he was alittle bit more and blushed when he see Sakura crying and think to himself "why is she here and why is she crying" confuse on why would she be crying he thought "Should I go there and try to cheer her up or... wait i cant do anything i just shout myself out of people when they want to talk i really need a life" so he slowly walk towards to Sakura and when she see him she look up at him then look down knowing that Sasuke will tell dont be a cry baby. Then Sakura was shocked on what Sasuke said "Are you ok Sakura...why are you crying...what happened" he look at her with kind eyes.

Sakura blushed alittle and she try to tell him what happened "im sad...I told Naruto that i love him but he said he dosent love me instead love Hinata...tiwice my heart has been borken" she stand up and starts to walk "bye Sasuke see you tomorrow"

Sasuke was confused on who was the other one that broke her heart "Sakura who was the other one that broke you heart" in thought"what in hell im i asking her that question i shouldnt pery in her personal life"

She stop and look at Sasuke "the other one was you...I tryed to show you that i love you but you never say or try anything...for year i try to make you open up but i..i..failed so i thought i had a crush on Naruto but it was too later for me because all my times was trying to let you know i love you but you never said that you love me" she began to cry she has let out all of her feeling that she had for Sasuke "YOu never cared about me...you never love me...im so stupid to think that you would love me...(in a low voice) im always alone"

When Sasuke heard that he felt bad on what he did "im sorry Sakura...i didnt mean to make you feel like that...i do care about you...and your never alone..Sakura" he walks closer to her, pinned her to the tree, hold her arms "I should have done this along time ago...im sorry if it took so long for me to tell you that...i love you.." then its starts to snow with the moon full.

At first Sakura thought "why didnt he tell me this earlier...do you really love me...or this is just to cheer me up..." she blushed and closed her eyes "Sasuke.." and slowly but surely they kissed. They hug eachother and either of them let go when they are done kissing Sakura ask "Sasuke why didnt you tell me that you love me i thought that you hated me..."

Sasuke look at her and smiled "i didnt know how to say how i feel about you that was why and i try to tell you but Naruto or someone eles was there so i never had a good time to tell you it...im sorry Sakura" he put his hand on her cheek "happy valentimes day Sakura" he pulls out a ring that have a heart shape diamond and he smiles

she looks at the ring and hugs "happy valentimes day Sasuke...i love you.." then he put the ring on her and they both look at the ring and kissed. later they went to the village holding hand and everyone saw Sasuke and Sakura. All of the girls got mad that Sakura because she got Sasuke and the guys also got mad Sasuke because he got Sakura. They went to the roman shop and see that Naruto and Hinata are there eating together so they went there to eat and talk to Hinata and Naruto. Its was a happy for Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura they all find there ture love which is once in a life time to find and hard to find it, but there is all the time in the world to find it. Its just take alot of time to look for him or here.

* * *

ok i kinda left bad that Sakura was going to b alone so ya i did that so dont be made at me for ppl who hate the Sasuke and Sakura 


End file.
